Black's
by mymistrust
Summary: Uma possível verdadeira relação entre os primos Black, Sirius e Bellatrix, através dos anos. A fic está completa, mas preciso revisar os capítulos.
1. Aos Sete Anos

**BLACK'S  
**_© 2003 Nana Jiló._

**Inspiração:** Harry Potter

**Autora:** Nana Jiló

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix

**Sinopse:** Uma possível verdadeira relação entre os primos Black – Sirius e Bellatrix. Nada de tramas mirabolantes ou dramáticas. Eles terão que encarar o fato de que são extremamente diferentes, e que um mundo de conceitos os separa.

**Tipo:** Romance, S/B

**Censura:** PG-13. Contém algumas cenas fortes.

**Feedbacks:**

**Sirius Black, Bellatrix e outros são © J. K. Rowling. **All rights reserved.  
Isto é uma FanFiction, criada com o único intuito de entreter e promover os livros de J. K. Rowling. Não ganho nenhum tipo de remuneração por meu trabalho e não tenho a intenção de prejudicar a Rocco ou qualquer outra distribuidora dos livros de Harry Potter. 

"**Black's" é uma FanFiction **_**by**_** Nana Jiló. ****Dezembro de 2003.  
**Lembrando que apesar disto ser uma fanfic, a criatividade de escrevê-la ainda é minha. Tenha sua própria idéia e escreva-a.

* * *

**I – AOS SETE ANOS**

Sirius estava trancado em seu quarto no Grimmauld Place, nº 12, quando ouviu o burburinho de vozes lá embaixo. Curioso, ele largou seus brinquedos no chão e entreabriu a porta, bem a tempo de ver seu irmão mais novo, Rélugus, nos braços da babá, descendo as escadarias da casa.

- Olá, Ursula! – exclamou a já bem conhecida voz de tia Electra, mãe das irmãs Andrômeda, Bellatrix e Narcisa. Sirius sorriu, animado, e desceu as escadas pulando os degraus de dois em dois. Adorava brincar com as primas...a última vez que as vira fora há um ano atrás.

Era aniversário de sua mãe, não era a toa que as primas haviam vindo visitá-la. Como sempre, iria ser uma festa cheia de arranjos e pompa, com os mais ilustres convidados. E novamente Sirius iria ser obrigado a colocar aquele paletó e a gravata...Droga!

Ao chegar ao corredor, logo viu seu grande tio, Antares, indo para a cozinha acompanhado por seu pai, Aldebaran Black. Tia Electra e Ursula conversavam animadamente. Atrás da tia, vinha Andrômeda, Bellatrix e Narcisa. As três sorrindo.

Sirius acenou para elas. -- Olá!

- Olá, Sirius! – cumprimentou Narcisa, que era um ano mais velha que Sirius.

- Oi – cumprimentou timidamente Bellatrix, que tinha nove anos. Ela era a prima que Sirius menos brincava. Achava-a muito quieta e sem graça.

- Oi, Sirius! – sorriu Andrômeda, abaixando-se para beija-lo na bochecha. Ela tinha onze anos. Sirius abraçou-a afetuosamente. Ela era sua prima favorita! Adorava os jogos que ela fazia para eles brincarem durante o tempo que se hospedava na casa!

- Ei, meninas, como vão minhas sobrinhas? – sorriu Ursula para elas, dando beijos estalados em cada uma, que faziam uma careta. Sirius abafou uma risada. – Narcisa, querida, venha ver seu primo Régulus! Afinal, vocês estão prometidos a casamento!

Narcisa fez uma careta, horrorizada. Era de conhecimento de todos que ela não gostava dessa idéia de ser prometida ao primo de cinco anos. Tia Electra e Ursula guiaram Narcisa para longe de Sirius e das irmãs, que riam.

Os Elfos domésticos da casa correram para pegar a bagagem das irmãs, e levaram para o quarto de hóspede de cada uma.

- Vamos brincar?! – perguntou Sirius, animado. Não era todo dia que ele tinha as primas em casa para brincar com elas. Ele não achava graça em brincar com Régulus, que nunca 'brincava direito'.

Andrômeda deu um sorriso forçado.

- Sabe o que é, Sirius... – começou ela. Falta só dois meses para eu fazer 12 anos e ir para o segundo ano em Hogwarts...estou muito ansiosa! Vou me corresponder com umas amigas sobre a escola...Não vai dar mesmo! Brinque com Bellatrix! Ainda falta dois anos para ela ir para Hogwarts! – disse Andrômeda, aparentemente em tom de deboche.

Sirius virou-se para a prima que menos gostava, encarando-a, sério.

- Vamos brincar?

Ela pareceu considerar. Sirius fez a sua melhor cara de cãozinho sem dono.

- Tá, certo. – concordou Bellatrix. – De quê?

Nisso, Andrômeda já havia se afastado, e rumava para seu quarto no segundo andar. Sirius guiou Bellatrix para seu quarto, a fim de mostrar-lhe seus brinquedos mágicos. Havia o palhaço-dentro-da-caixa, que saía quando queria, fazendo caras diferentes e assustando as crianças. Sirius e Bellatrix concordaram que seria melhor brincar com o palhaço durante a noite ("Muito mais assustador" disse Bella), e decidiram-se pelas varinhas sintéticas que soltavam inofensivas faíscas de cores variadas, dependendo de quem utilizava o brinquedo. Geralmente, as faíscas que Sirius produzia eram vermelhas e, dependendo de seu humor, as vezes negras. Já a varinha sintética de Bella soltava faíscas verdes e prateadas e, assim como Sirius, as vezes negras.

- Deve ser de família! – brincou Sirius, quando ambos estavam com raiva e saíram faíscas negras de ambas as varinhas. Eles desataram a rir.

Isso durou a manhã toda, brincando de duelar. Era interessante brincar com Bella: ela duelava muito bem, e Sirius foi derrotado várias vezes por ela, o que o deixou bastante irritado, pois era acostumado a sempre ganhar de seu irmão.

Depois de um almoço maçante no qual tia Araminta falava sobre como os nascidos trouxas eram uma raça impura e cheia de defeitos e Ursula e boa parte da família concordava, Bellatrix, Sirius e Narcisa foram para o quintal, voar de vassoura.

Havia umas vassouras antigas no armário porta-treco da casa que sua mãe deixava usar, umas vassouras antigas e num estado lastimável, mas continuavam sendo vassouras...

- O que? – espantou-se Narcisa. – Você quer que eu voe de vassoura? – perguntou, incrédula, a Sirius que montava em sua vassoura.

- Vamos, Narcisa! – insistiu Bellatrix.

Narcisa passou a mão nos cabelos louros em trança.

- Não mesmo! Quando vocês descerem me chamem! – disse ela e, virando-se para Sirius. – E, seu chato, você _sabe_ que eu não ando de vassoura! – grunhiu ela para o primo, que ria.

Ele e Bella deram um passeio rápido, e logo voltaram para o chão, para brincar com Narcisa de xadrez bruxo.

Sirius não era muito bom, e perdeu várias vezes para Narcisa e Bellatrix, até que, na décima partida, a mais velha gritou triunfante:

- Há! Seu trouxa! – exclamou ela.

- O que tem? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ora...te chamei de trouxa! – retrucou Narcisa.

- Isso era pra ser um xingamento?

Bella e Narcisa entreolharam-se, virando os olhos nas órbitas.

- Claro! – responderam elas ao mesmo tempo. E Bella acrescentou: - Você não ouviu tia Araminta falando? Eles são imundos...Devemos preservar nosso sangue!

Sirius apontou para Narcisa.

- Mas ela não quer casar com o Régulus nem na outra encarnação! – retrucou ele, confuso.

Narcisa e Bellatrix se olharam novamente, dessa vez confusas.

- Bom... – ponderou Narcisa. – Bom... – ela hesitou. – É diferente!

- Diferente como? – perguntou Sirius. Bella pigarreou.

- Estou cansada. Vou pro meu quarto. – avisou ela, levantando-se do gramado e entrando na casa.

- Mas, Bella! – chamou Sirius. – Nós estávamos tão animados brincando! – exclamou ele, sem entender a repentina mudança de humor da prima.

- Tchau, Sirius. – disse ela, como se não o tivesse ouvido.

Sirius ferveu de raiva.

Era noite. Sirius havia passado o resto da tarde com Narcisa e no finzinho da tarde Andrômeda havia se juntado a eles. Brincaram de coisas diversas, mas quando Ursula enxotou Sirius para o quarto, as duas irmãs também recolheram-se em seus aposentos.

Sua mãe estava zangada com ele, pois, de alguma maneira, ficara sabendo da conversa que ele tivera com Narcisa e Bellatrix sobre trouxas. Sirius tinha a leve desconfiança de que fora delatado pela própria Bellatrix, o que o deixou bastante irritado.

A lua ia alta quando Sirius ouviu um _clique_ na porta de seu quarto e viu a sombra da mesma mover-se lentamente, rangendo.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou ele, levantando-se da cama.

- Sou eu – sussurrou Bellatrix, parada à porta. – Posso entrar?

- Cuidado com os brinquedos no chão! – murmurou Sirius, saindo debaixo das cobertas e sentando-se na cama. Bellatrix entrou e fechou a porta com um ruído seco. Ele a ouviu caminhar, ocasionalmente topando com algum brinquedo e gemendo de dor. Até que finalmente alcançou a cama de Sirius e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Hey – murmurou ela. – Não vamos brincar com o palhaço?

Sirius estava emburrado.

- Por que contou a minha mãe sobre aquela história dos trouxas? – retrucou ele, zangado.

- Ora, ela me fez prometer que contaria caso alguma coisa assim acontecesse – defendeu-se Bellatrix, empertigando-se. – Acho que ela está desconfiada que você se torne um amante dos trouxas...

- Mas...o que os trouxas fizeram a ela?

Sirius não podia ver o rosto de Bellatrix, mas supôs que ela estava fazendo uma careta.

- Sua mera existência já é uma ofensa a nós, sangues-puros! – explicou Bellatrix. – Você é muito novo para entender...

- Não sou muito novo! – Sirius alterou o tom de voz.

- Shhh! – censurou-o Bellatrix. – Não quer que alguém me descubra aqui, não é? – disse ela. – Sirius, também tenho medo que você se torne um protetor de sangues ruins! Veja bem, você é meu primo, só quero o que é melhor para você!

- Se você quisesse o melhor para mim deixaria eu ter minhas opiniões! – disse Sirius, fazendo bico.

- Não esse tipo de opiniões! – retrucou Bellatrix. – Mas...Sirius, onde está a caixa do palhaço?

Sirius sorriu, logo esquecendo-se da conversa.

**NOTAS:** Gente, eu realmente não acho que eles se odiavam desde criança...Veja bem, crianças não odeiam ninguém! É claro que Bellatrix é uma mal caráter de nascença! Ursula não pediu para ela vigiar Sirius, Bella o delatou por livre e espontânea vontade. Mas, a meu ver, ela não o odeia...como vcs leram, ela fez isso por temer que ele se tornasse um amante dos sangues ruins! No próximo capítulo, Sirius Black entra em Hogwarts.


	2. Aos Onze Anos

**II – AOS ONZE ANOS**

Sirius estava apertado entre Tiago Potter e um tal de Severo Snap na fila para o chapéu seletor. Ele olhou para as mesas das casas, e deu uma atenção especial para a mesa da Sonserina: lá, ele viu Bellatrix e Narcisa Black, com caras enfadadas. Provavelmente esperavam pelo banquete após a seleção dos novatos.

Sirius sentiu um nó no estômago.

De uns tempos pra cá, ele se convencera de que não tinha vocação para cair na Sonserina como toda a sua família queria. Foi consolado apenas por Andrômeda, que havia caído na Corvinal. Bellatrix e Narcisa já tinham a suspeita de que ele não iria para a Sonserina mais rápido do que ele próprio, e ano passado começaram a se distanciar dele e a tratá-lo com desprezo, o que o deixou, de certa forma, bastante magoado com as primas.

Mas esse sentimento de mágoa fora só no inicio de suas visíveis diferenças de opiniões. Agora ele aprendera a lidar com a arrogância das primas muito bem. Ele até podia dizer que dava para conviver com elas civilizadamente.

Então, seu olhar pousou na casa da Corvinal: Andrômeda ria, radiante. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos numa trança, assim como os de Narcisa. Bellatrix era a única das três irmãs que sempre se recusara a usar trança no cabelo. Geralmente o usava solto, os cachos negros caindo-lhe sobre a face pálida.

- Black, Sirius!

A mesa da sonserina se animara só com a menção do nome "Black". Sirius viu as primas virarem a cara, como se não quisessem admitir que tinham o mínimo parentesco com ele.

Ele caminhou até o banquinho de três pernas e sentou-se, e logo sua visão foi coberta pelo chapéu, que sussurrou:

- Black, eh? – Sirius soltou um muxoxo. – Ambicioso...Inteligente...um pouco maldoso, não? Sarcástico...

Sirius engoliu em seco. Será que seria colocado na Sonserina?

- É, definitivamente...GRIFINÓRIA!

- _Hein?!_ – fez Sirius, sem entender. Não era o chapéu que estava lhe dando todas as características de um Sonserino assumido? "Fazer o que, né." Conformou-se Sirius, correndo para a mesa da Grifinória, com medo de que o chapéu pudesse mudar de idéia na última hora.

Ele lançou um tímido olhar em direção a mesa da Sonserina, e pôde ver claramente o olhar de censura e decepção que Bellatrix fazia questão de lhe lançar. Já Narcisa, havia optado por ignorá-lo totalmente. Sirius afundou na cadeira e olhou de relance para a Corvinal. Andrômeda lhe lançava um sorriso forçado, porém animador. Ela devia saber o que ele estava sentindo...

- Lupin, Remus!

Já era outubro. O dia das Bruxas se aproximava mais e mais, e Sirius ainda não havia conseguido falar nem com Narcisa nem com Bellatrix. De certa forma, quando ele andava pelos corredores torcia para não encontrá-las...Ele não sabia bem o que sentia, mas de certa forma estava triste por ter decepcionado-as...e não havia motivo para ele estar triste por causa disso! Elas haviam sido tão arrogantes com ele da última vez que se viram!

- Hey, Almofadinhas! – exclamou Lupin, dando-lhe uma cotovelada. – Terra para Almofadinhas, responda!

- Quê? – perguntou Sirius, mal humorado.

- Você estava com uma cara! – observou Lupin. – Você estava em qualquer canto, menos aqui na terra!

- É, Aluado. – concordou Sirius. – Estava no mundo da lua, e daí?

Lupin deu um sorriso amarelo. Sirius não entendeu.

Eles estavam parados em frente a porta da sala de História da Magia, esperando Tiago, que discutia fervorosamente com Lily Evans. Depois de alguns minutos de gritaria, Sirius e Lupin viram uma cabeleira vermelha sair correndo da sala como um pé de vento, trombando com eles. Logo em seguida, surgiu Tiago Potter, com a cara mais emburrada do mundo.

- Essa Evans! – Tiago cuspiu as palavras. – Dá pra acreditar que ela estava me passando um sermão por que interceptou uma das minhas bolinhas para você, Sirius?!

- Dá – responderam Lupin e Sirius ao mesmo tempo, abafando uma risada. – Ela _sempre_ faz isso, todo fim de aula! – acrescentou Lupin.

Eles começaram a andar pelo corredor deserto. Era sábado de tarde, e a aula do profº Binns fora a última do dia para o primeiro ano da Grifinória. O castelo estava relativamente silencioso, e pelas janelas de estilo medieval, entrava uma brisa fria de outono, bagunçando os cabelos dos garotos.

Eles passaram por um grupo de garotas da Lufa-Lufa do primeiro ano, e Sirius e Tiago deram seus melhores olhares galantes, mas todas as quatro garotas olharam para Lupin e deram risadinhas. Logo, afastaram-se rindo ainda mais.

Tiago e Sirius viraram-se para Lupin.

- Me diz – começou Sirius. – O que é que você tem?!

Lupin deu de ombros.

- Você usa algum feitiço? – perguntou Tiago.

Eles viraram um corredor, e Tiago, que estava olhando para Lupin, acabou trombando com a garota que vinha na direção oposta.

- AI! – gemeram os dois, caindo no chão.

- Olha por onde anda, seu... – a garota caída no chão ia começar a xingar, mas quando levantou os olhos e viu Sirius, engoliu as palavras e deu seu melhor sorriso sarcástico. – Priminho, há quanto tempo eu não falo com você!

- _Priminho?_ – espantaram-se Lupin e Tiago, que havia se levantando, olhando para Sirius.

Este fez menção de continuar impassível. Ele inclinou-se para frente, oferecendo a mão para Bellatrix Black, que continuava estatelada no chão, mas esta ignorou seu ato de condescendência e levantou-se sozinha, apoiando-se na parede e se recompondo.

- Você está bem, Bella? – perguntou ele, o apelido soando como um desafio.

- Ótima. – garantiu Bellatrix, com sua postura de superioridade.

Silêncio...

- Como vai tia Ursula? – perguntou Bellatrix, ainda com aquele sorrisinho sarcástico irritante no rosto pálido típico dos Black. – Decepcionada demais com seu _grifinório?_ – a última palavra soou como uma zombaria, e Sirius sentiu o sangue ferver.

"Acalme-se." Disse a si mesmo "Ela é sua prima, você não _pode_ estuporá-la!"

Tiago, notando o aborrecimento do amigo, disse:

- Vamos embora, Almofadinhas...

- _Almofadinhas?_ – zombou Bellatrix. – Que espécie de nome é esse, Sirius?

Ele cerrou os punhos. Estava a um palmo de distância do rosto de Bellatrix, o olhar desafiante.

- Vamos embora – insistiu Lupin. – Não temos nada com essa sonserina...

Bellatrix olhou-o, fuzilante.

- Eu não estava me dirigindo a você, esquisitão – disse ela, olhando as roupas frouxas e o olhar cansado de Lupin. Fazia dois dias desde a última lua cheia.

Sirius deu um passo a frente, dessa vez irado. Tiago puxou-o pela manga da veste.

- Vamos, Almofadinhas! – insistiu, puxando-o para longe.

Sirius ainda teve tempo de ver os lábios finos de Bellatrix moverem-se:

- Dez horas, Torre de Astronomia.

Sirius abriu a porta com um rangido, e adentrou a torre. Era dez e dez, e a lua minguava lá fora, formando um gracioso e luminoso D. Sua luz entrava por entre as janelas altas e estreitas da torre, desenhando faixas de luz no chão de pedra fria. Juntamente com a luz da lua, vinha o vento frio do outono, que castigava a floresta proibida lá fora.

A torre estava na penumbra, e a visão de Sirius custou a acostumar-se a escuridão. Aos poucos, ele divisou mal e mal as silhuetas dos bancos e das lunetas, dispostas pela torre. No centro, uma mesa grande e circular, onde provavelmente mapas celestes estariam dispostos.

Mas, sem espantar-se, Sirius notou uma silhueta esguia sentada em cima da mesa.

- Bella? – chamou ele, sua voz ecoando pela torre de pedra.

- Shhh! – fez Bellatrix, impaciente. Sirius aproximou-se, tateando a mesa, até tocar a perna de Bellatrix. Ele corou, e por um segundo, achou que ela lhe daria um chute. Mas, graças a Merlin, ela não fez isso, apenas pediu para ele sentar-se ao seu lado. – Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein? – disse ela. – Não consegue ser discreto a noite!

Sirius deu uma risadinha. Agora, o clima estava totalmente diferente entre eles. A tarde, ele sentiu tensão e raiva pairando no ar...Até mesmo desprezo por parte dela.

- O que você queria falar? – perguntou Sirius.

Ele sentiu que ela enrijecia ao seu lado.

- Que estou realmente muito triste pelo que aconteceu – disse ela, em tom mórbido.

- Aquele desentendimento hoje a tarde? – perguntou Sirius. – Não tem problema...foi só...

- Não, não estou falando disso! – cortou Bellatrix. – Me refiro ao fato de você ter entrado na Grifinória. Tia Ursula deve ter ficado possessa, não? Aposto que sim. Eu também, Sirius, fiquei muito decepcionada com sua seleção...Você poderia, no mínimo, ter ido para a Corvinal, que pelo menos são inteligentes...Mas grifinória? Puxa, foi horrível mesmo!

A medida que Bellatrix falava Sirius sentia-se inflar de raiva. Como ela tinha coragem de dizer tudo isso na sua cara?! Como? Ela era realmente uma arrogante mimada! Afinal, o que ela pensava?!

- E, bem – disse Bellatrix. – Queria que você soubesse como me sinto...realmente decepcionada! Só espero que aqueles seus amiguinhos amantes de sangues ruins não te influenciem mal! – observou ela, como uma prima atenciosa. Agora, ela fazia questão de usar o termo "sangue ruim", e não o "trouxa" que geralmente usava quando era criança. – Até porque eu _sei_ que você tem uma inclinação para esse lado de sangues ruins... – ela dizia isso como se fosse um crime que acobertava.

Sirius levantou-se de supetão.

- Sabe, Bellatrix – retrucou Sirius. – Você quer saber o que eu acho? Que você é uma arrogante mimada que faz tudo que te mandam e que não tem consciência própria para conseguir julgar o que é certo e o que é errado! – exclamou ele, sua voz ecoando pela torre. Bellatrix olhava-o, incrédula. – Você e essa sua mania ridícula de sangues puros! Até mesmo Narcisa, a grande defensora de preservação de sangue, desistiu do casamento com Régulus! E, quer saber? Você é igual a toda aquela família idiota! Odeio vocês! E eu odeio _você!_ Você sabe, não é, Bellatrix? Sabe que sempre foi a prima mais chata de todas, não é? Sempre soube! – ele cuspia cada palavra, cada palavra que ficara entalada em sua garganta desde sempre...desde que seus pais mostravam preferência por Régulus, desde que ele fora rejeitado por toda a família...Aqueles Black idiotas, com mania de sangue puro...Sirius odiava...Odiava ser um Black.

Bellatrix recuperou-se do choque de ver o primo explodir, e também levantou-se, e encarou Sirius, seus rostos a menos de um palmo de distancia.

- Sirius – começou ela, com a voz pausada. Tinha que se manter calma. – Eu sabia que você seria mais um dos traidores do próprio sangue...assim como Andrômeda! Sabia, sempre soube! Mas achei que eu poderia modificar isso! Sabe, com influencias boas como eu ("sei..." Sirius) você poderia ver que o caminho certo é a preservação de nossa raça!

- Faça-me o favor, Bellatrix! – exclamou Sirius – Poupe-me desse discurso idiota...Andou treinando com tia Araminta, eh?

Bellatrix bufou.

- Você é um caso perdido, Sirius! Eu desisto! – exclamou ela, fervendo de raiva.

- Ótimo!

- _Ótimo!_

Eles viraram as costas, e Bellatrix saiu da torre, batendo a porta. Sirius suspirou. Com o olhar triste, encarou a lua que minguava lá fora.


	3. Aos Treze Anos

**III – AOS TREZE ANOS**

Ele não podia estar mais irritado do que estivera durante aqueles dias. As férias de verão haviam chegado, no próximo ano letivo Sirius Black iria para o 3º ano em Hogwarts... _Mas por que diabos ele tinha que passar o mês de agosto na casa de suas primas?!_

Tá, só porque ele jogara uma bomba de bosta no quarto de tia Araminta _não era motivo_ para ele receber castigo tão cruel! Tá, também teve aquela vez em que ele fingira cair da vassoura e dera um belo susto em Régulus quando este mexeu em seu suposto cadáver. Ok, ok, ele também admitia que fora sua culpa o _kappa_ que estava escondido no casaco de sua querida mãe...Mas nada justificava _isto!_ Um mês inteiro na casa de tia Electra, com suas adoráveis primas Bellatrix e Narcisa! Sim, pois Andrômeda tivera a sorte de ser convidada por uma amiga para passar as férias na casa dela (na verdade, fora convidada por Ted Tonks, mas disse a tia Electra que havia sido chamada pela jovem Cora Nott).

Mas a gota d'água fora quando Sirius defendeu os 'sangue ruins' num jantar bem "familiar" – aquilo podia ter qualquer denominação, menos familiar, pois não havia família mais formal e fria que os Black! Sirius ainda ouvia a voz de sua mãe ecoando em sua cabeça:

- SEU TRAIDOR IMUNDO DO PRÓPRIO SANGUE! TENHO VERGONHA DE TER UM FILHO COMO VOCÊ!

E Sirius, levado pelo calor da situação, tentou estuporar a mãe, mas foi impedido por Aldebaran Black, seu pai. Sendo assim, decidiu-se que nada mais natural do que se livrar daquele 'encosto', pois era assim que ele era visto por toda a família: um fardo inútil que tinha que se carregar.

E agora lá estava ele, aprisionado naquela maldita casa de tia Electra, que não lhe dava um tratamento muito diferente de sua mãe.

- Vá para se quarto, moleque! – gritou, ela ao pegá-lo comendo biscoitos no meio da noite. – Vamos, ande! Isso é hora de você estar dormindo! E não quero que saia bisbilhotando pela casa, ouviu? – ela o pegou por uma orelha, e Sirius foi arrastado escadaria acima até seu "quarto" – o sótão.

- Ai! – gemeu ele, ao ser largado por tia Electra. Sua orelha estava vermelha.

- E que você não saia daí! – gritou ela, batendo a porta com força e fazendo o aposento mergulhar em escuridão total.

- Claro, titia querida! – Sirius disse, sarcástico.

Ele tateou pelas estantes até encontrar o castiçal de vela que havia achado para iluminar o ambiente quando a noite caísse. Sim, pois se dependesse das atenções de seus tios, provavelmente morreria de fome e ficaria na penumbra total durante toda a noite.

Ele acendeu as três velas do castiçal com uma caixinha de fósforos que havia surrupiado da cozinha quando chegara. Elevando o objeto acima da cabeça, andou até sua cama no meio do aposento e deixou-se largar lá durante um bom tempo.

Quando notou que as luzes dos corredores estavam sendo apagadas e a casa mergulhava em silêncio total, Sirius levantou-se, passando a mão nos cabelos negros para alinhá-los. Era sua deixa para poder comer em paz: ele não era convidado nas horas das refeições, e tinha que se virar com o que roubava da cozinha a noite.

Silenciosamente, ele caminhou pelo sótão, a procura de uma caixa onde ele guardava a comida para agüentar o dia seguinte. Ela estava ao lado de sua vassoura, e ele a olhou, saudoso. Fazia _muito_ tempo que ele não voava de vassoura...que saudade!

Não se contendo, ele pegou a vassoura e a colocou no ombro. Iria dar uma voltinha rápida...Poderia sair pela sacada do primeiro andar: tinha espaço suficiente para tomar impulso.

Sua barriga roncou.

- Mas antes...comer – disse a si mesmo, abrindo a porta cautelosamente.

Bellatrix revirava-se na cama. Não conseguia dormir. Estava muito inquieta ultimamente...Desde que Sirius viera passar o fim das férias na casa dela. Bellatrix não sabia explicar o porque de estar tão estranha...talvez o fato de saber que havia um traidor em sua casa a incomodasse mais do que ela imaginava. É, talvez fosse isso mesmo. Ou talvez fosse porque ela andava sendo importunada por Rodolphus Lestrange, aquele babaca do sexto ano. O rapaz não se cansava de mandar-lhe cartas estupidamente românticas. Bellatrix tinha vontade de vomitar só de lembrar.

Perturbada, ela levantou-se de supetão e olhou pela janela. Uma lua redonda brilhava entre as estrelas, que pareciam insignificantes diante do esplendor da lua cheia, mas Bellatrix não observava essas belezas paradisíacas. Estava mais concentrada no fato de que notara luz na janela da cozinha, no térreo.

Desconfiada, ela puxou sua varinha e abriu a porta do quarto.

Sirius acendera uma vela na cozinha, e agora colocava dentro da caixa biscoitos, pães, alguns doces e todo tipo de comida que conseguisse alcançar. Depois de rondar toda a cozinha, dirigiu-se para a sala. Um lanchinho rápido antes de voar cairia bem.

Ele recostou-se no sofá de veludo verde, colocando a comida na mesa de centro. Se tia Electra o visse comendo na sala, ficaria possessa. Sirius riu ao imaginar a cena.

Ele havia colocado a vassoura encostada a um canto enquanto comia. Logo, pegou-a e começou a girá-la entre os dedos. Estava pensando...Era lua cheia, onde Lupin estaria? Sirius soltou um suspiro pesaroso ao pensar no lobisomem.

- Com a consciência pesada, Sirius? – ele ouviu uma voz zombeteira ao pé da escadaria. Ele continuou sentado, girando a vassoura entre os dedos. Não precisava se virar para constatar que Bellatrix Black olhava-o, com desprezo. – Arrependeu-se de ter traído seu próprio sangue, misturando-se com aquela gentinha?

Ela caminhou até ele.

- Ao contrário – disse Sirius, sorrindo ironicamente. – Muito feliz por não ter a mente sugada por essa família nojenta, Bella... – ele foi cortado por Bellatrix, que bateu na vassoura que girava, fazendo-a cair com estardalhaço.

- A família nojenta a qual você se refere, primo – começou Bellatrix. – É a _sua_ família, por menos que você goste! E não há nada que você possa fazer em relação a isso!

Sirius continuava impassível. Sabia que isso irritava ainda mais Bellatrix, e conteu um sorriso quando a viu ficar vermelha quando ele simplesmente abaixou-se e pegou a vassoura.

Ele comeu mais um biscoito. A sua frente, Bellatrix ofegava de ódio. Como ela sentia ódio daquele pirralha idiota! Que a tirava do sério toda vez que se encontravam! Como sentia ódio!

Após terminar de mastigar o biscoito, Sirius levantou-se e encarou-a, seus olhos negros cintilando. Apesar de ser mais novo que Bellatrix, ele já era mais alto que ela.

Bellatrix crispou as mãos quando Sirius sorriu sarcasticamente, e inclinou-se para sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido:

- Diferentemente de você, Bella – ele disse, num tom meloso. – Eu não saio por aí obedecendo todas as ordens que me são dadas. – ele afastou-se o suficiente para ainda sentir a respiração ofegante de Bellatrix contra seu rosto. Levado por um impulso que ele não sabia de onde vinha, ele inclinou-se mais uma vez e depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios finos de Bellatrix. Ela enrijeceu ao toque.

- O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? – sibilou ela.

- Te provocando – riu Sirius maliciosamente.

Bellatrix, inconscientemente, deixou-se levar pelo joguinho dele e empurrou-o contra o sofá de veludo verde. Ele caiu pesadamente ali, deixando a vassoura cair de suas mãos. De certa forma, ele havia ficado surpreso com a reação de Bellatrix, principalmente quando ela inclinou-se sobre ele no sofá.

Sirius sentiu o coração acelerar. Estava começando a perder o controle da situação...aquilo não estava em seus planos.

Mais surpreso ainda, ele viu Bellatrix sentar-se em seu colo de pernas abertas, de maneira que ficasse frente a frente, a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Ela sorriu com malícia.

- Viu? – sussurrou ela. – Eu também sei jogar esse jogo...

Sirius estava sem ação. Não sabia se a empurrava ou se a puxava para si. Lá no fundo, a sua razão gritava para ele empurrá-la para longe: ela, além de ser sua prima, era uma Black preconceituosa e desprezível. Mas todo o seu corpo gritava o contrário: puxe-a para si e acabe logo com isso!

Ambos estavam ofegantes. Sirius sentiu seu rosto queimando, e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando Bellatrix aproximou-se novamente.

- Não pense que você pode me vencer com esses seus joguinhos de sedução que você faz com as suas namoradinhas... – riu ela, então levantou-se. Sirius sentiu-se estremecer novamente.

Sem olhar para trás, Bellatrix subiu as escadas, com a intenção de ir para seu quarto. Abafou uma risada ao ouvir o suspiro que Sirius deu assim que ela sumiu de sua vista. É, ele não era mais um menininho inocente...Bellatrix chegou ao primeiro andar da casa, onde ficavam os quartos de suas irmãs e de seus pais. Ela passou pelo quarto de Narcisa, e em seguida pelo de Andrômeda, mas parou na frente desse. Uma coisa a intrigava sobre essa ida a casa de Cora Nott.

Com um grampo de cabelo – já que não podia usar magia – ela abriu a porta trancada do quarto da irmã mais velha e vasculhou a escrivaninha, sem saber direito o que estava procurando. Abriu várias gavetas, vasculhou as cartas e – ora, ora! – uma carta daquele trouxa chamado Ted Tonks! Aliás, uma não, várias! _Todas_ as cartas que Andrômeda tinham era de Ted Tonks! Nenhuma de Cora Nott...Ela sabia muito bem que Cora Nott odiava Andrômeda, por isso achava aquela viagem tão estranha.

Com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, ela pegou as várias cartas do sangue ruim e levou para seu quarto. Amanhã, ela mostraria para seus pais.

Quando entrou em seu quarto e guardou as cartas em sua própria escrivaninha, olhou de relance pela janela...e viu Sirius voando velozmente em sua vassoura.

Deu outro sorriso. Iria pegar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.


	4. Aos Quinze Anos

**IV – AOS QUINZE ANOS**

Sirius, Tiago, Lupin e Pedro estavam sentados a mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã, quando um grupo de garotas da sonserina do sexto ano passou, cochichando:

- E vocês souberam? Bellatrix Black vai com Rodolphus Lestrange para o baile de formatura!

- Ora essa... – disse outra. – Mas o Lestrange não terminou a escola há um ano?

- Deixe de ser idiota! Ele pode acompanhá-la do mesmo jeito!

- Mas que péssimo gosto, o dele! – exclamou uma terceira. – Sou muito mais bonita que ela!

- É, minha querida, mas você não vai se formar esse ano! – retrucou a primeira, até que suas vozes se perderam no burburinho do Salão Principal.

- Quer dizer que a prima bonitona do Sirius vai com o Lestrange? – disse Tiago.

- Argh, não sei como você pode achá-la bonita! – retrucou Sirius, com cara de nojo.

- Só porque ela é uma sonserina, não significa que seja feia! – retrucou Tiago. – Mas eu não gostaria de ter uma prima como ela...

- A Delatora! – exclamou Pedro, e todos riram. – Ninguém vai esquecer daquele terceiro ano, Sirius! Que belo castigo você levou por voar de vassoura a noite na casa de seus tios!

Sirius ficou com uma cara emburrada e cruzou os braços. – Puxa, _mui amigos_ vocês!

Todos riram.

- Ah, vamos lá, pessoal – disse Remo. – Está na hora da aula de herbologia... Não queremos nos atrasar, certo?

- Oh, claro que não! – riu Tiago, levantando-se, seguido de Pedro.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Remo, ao notar que Sirius continuava sentando em seu banco.

- Vão indo... vou terminar de comer, alcanço vocês mais tarde – pediu Sirius, pensativo, sem olhá-los.

Os três marotos deram de ombros e seguiram para as estufas, fora do castelo.

Sirius continuou sentando, imóvel, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. O Salão Principal já havia se esvaziado, e o único ser vivo ali era Sirius, seu semblante sério e sombrio. Quem o visse, jamais imaginaria o que ele estava pensando naquele momento...

Não fazia muito tempo, ele havia pegado uma detenção com nada mais, nada menos que sua prima Bellatrix Black, por estarem duelando no meio do corredor. E ninguém mais que Seboso Snap os pegara brigando. Como monitor-chefe, retirara cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória e trinta da Sonserina, além de chamar Dumbledore pessoalmente para dar uma detenção aos infratores.

- Como duelar nos corredores é uma infração gravíssima, receio ter que dar uma detenção mais grave ainda – começou o diretor. Sirius engoliu em seco, e olhou a prima. Seus olhos negros cintilavam de raiva quando ela olhava para Dumbledore. – Acho que... Limpar a Torre Oeste está noite será uma coisa justa.

- _A torre oeste?!_ – exclamaram os dois, estupefatos. Sirius esperava qualquer coisa, menos _isso._ Diziam que a Torre Oeste era assombrada pelo fantasma do enforcado – e o pior tipo de fantasma que poderia existir era o fantasma do Enforcado.

- É, a torre Oeste. – disse Dumbledore, encarando os dois Black por trás de seus óculos de meia lua. – Faz... hum... algum tempo que não mandamos ninguém limpar aquela torre, e acho que como castigo para vocês ela cairia muito bem. – finalizou ele.

Sirius e Bellatrix estavam petrificados. Mal podiam acreditar na detenção que haviam pegado.

- E, sr. Black – disse Dumbledore. – Acho que isso também vale por todo o trabalho que você tem nos dado esses últimos cinco anos.

Sirius encolheu-se com o olhar fuzilante que Bellatrix lhe lançou. Assim que foram dispensados pelo diretor para voltarem a suas atividades normais, ele recebeu uma bela cotovelada de Bellatrrix no meio das costelas.

- Então por sua causa eu vou ter que pegar a Torre Oeste?! – rugiu ela, o rosto púrpura.

- Ei, eu não estava duelando sozinho! – exclamou ele.

- Não me refiro a isso, sua besta, e você sabe! – retrucou ela. – Me refiro ao fato de você ser um rebelde sem causa e bater todos os recordes de detenção que qualquer aluno possa ter sonhado!

- Puxa, assim você me deixa sem graça, Bella! – exclamou Sirius, fingindo-se envergonhado.

Bellatrix só não pulou no pescoço do primo porque este fora mais rápido e saíra correndo pelo corredor, a fim de ir a torre da Grifinória.

Ela teve que respirar fundo três vezes para se acalmar. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela, Bellatrix Black, nascida puro sangue na família mais nobre de todo o mundo bruxo, em berço de ouro e com uma conta enorme no Gringotes, _teria que limpar a Torre Oeste!_ E o pior: com o primo traidor! O que mais faltava acontecer?

- Srta. Black! – ela ouviu alguém a chamando, e virou-se. Dumbledore vinha em sua direção, saído da entrada que a gárgula guardava. – Bem, eu esqueci de acrescentar uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntou ela, irritada.

- Nada de magia na torre.

- _Quê?_ – exclamou ela, incrédula. – E como você espera que nós limpemos aquele lugar?!

- Da maneira trouxa.

Bellatrix ferveu de raiva, e crispou as mãos. Isso ela não admitiria. Ela ia abrir a boca para começar a reclamar, mas os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram por trás dos óculos, e ela engoliu a frase. De repente, sentiu-se impotente diante do diretor. Ele afastou-se, cantarolando uma melodia que Bellatrix reconheceu como um dos sucessos das antigas de _As Esquisitonas._ Bellatrix soltou um muxoxo. Odiava aquele efeito que Dumbledore causava em todo mundo.

- É, dá pra ficar pior... – murmurou ela, dirigindo-se para a Sonserina.

Nesta noite, Sirius e Bellatrix Black iriam encontrar-se com Filch em frente a sala de Dumbledore, e ele os guiaria até a Torre Oeste. Na manhã seguinte, ele voltaria lá para pegar os dois Black.

Aquele dia parecia ter corrido mais rápido do que Sirius gostaria, e no que para ele pareceu duas horas, ele estava se dirigindo a sala do diretor com passos arrastados e relutantes. Quando chegou lá, encontrou Filch e Bellatrix, apenas esperando-o.

Filch riu maldosamente enquanto guiava Sirius e Bellatrix pelas escadas do castelo. A medida que eles subiam, a luz ia ficando mais escassa, até que todos foram engolidos pela penumbra. Se não fosse o lampião que Filch carregava, eles não conseguiriam ver nem um palmo diante do nariz. As coisas começavam a ficar estranhas, abandonadas.

Sirius sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha quando eles pararam em frente as escadas que levavam a torre Oeste. Filch virou-se para eles:

- Aqui está – disse ele, e jogou uns esfregões, vassouras e baldes para os Black.

- Que? – perguntou Sirius, olhando para o esfregão e a vassoura que lhe foi dada.

- Sem magia, esqueceu? – disse Filch, seu sorriso se alargando ainda mais. – Podem ir subindo. Amanhã pela manhã virei buscá-los...Não por opção, claro, se fosse por mim vocês morreriam aí com o fantasma do Enforcado!

- Ele existe mesmo? – perguntou Sirius, cauteloso. Ao seu lado, ele ouviu Bella soltar um muxoxo.

- Oh, claro que sim! – então Filch não se conteve, e soltou uma gargalhada áspera e compulsiva.

Sirius e Bellatrix encolheram os ombros, e subiram as escadas se arrastando, desanimados. A que parecia mais indignada com tudo isso era Bellatrix. Sirius, de certa forma, já estava acostumado com as detenções de Hogwarts. Podia se orgulhar em dizer que já pegara 80 de todas as detenções criadas no colégio.

Eles subiram a escada em caracol, que não tinha janelas. O ar era úmido e abafado, mas eles continuavam subindo. Carregar aquelas tralhas só piorava a situação deles. Em pouco tempo, já estavam suados e ofegantes até que finalmente chegaram ao topo.

Sirius e Bellatrix se depararam com uma porta de carvalho. Eles olharam-se.

- Você é o homem – grunhiu Bellatrix, e Sirius deu um passo a frente para abrir a porta. Ele empurrou-a com todas as forças, e ela rangeu. Sirius sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem com aquele barulho. Assim que eles adentraram a torre, ouviram um uivo longínquo. Deram um passo atrás, simultaneamente.

Bellatrix olhou-o.

- Deve ser só o vento – disse ela, duvidando das próprias palavras. Ela largou o balde e o esfregão a um canto da torre, que estava na penumbra. – Ótimo. Será que não existe nem mesmo uma tocha para iluminar esse lugar? – murmurou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando em volta.

Sirius deu um sorriso maroto e, para a surpresa de Bellatrix, puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e acendeu todas as tochas do lugar com um feitiço.

- Você não me avisou – desculpou-se ele.

- Pela primeira vez na sua vida, primo – disse ela. – você fez alguma coisa inteligente.

- Vou ignorar o seu último comentário – retrucou ele, olhando em volta, agora podendo enxergar alguma coisa. Então eles viram o que parecia ser uma sala de aula abandonada, com várias cadeiras viradas e corroídas pelo tempo. Um armário a um canto parecia o lar perfeito para aranhas e traças.

Bellatrix deu um suspiro.

- Então, pode começar – murmurou ela, sentando-se em cima de uma mesa que parecia ser a do professor, pois era a maior. Ela tinha essa mania: nunca sentava-se na cadeira.

- _Quê?!_ – exclamou Sirius.

- Ora, você está com a varinha. Dê logo um jeito nessa bagunça e podemos ir embora!

- E aí Filch descobre que nós usamos magia e pegamos mais uma detenção! – completou Sirius. – Grande plano, o seu.

- Bem melhor do que passar a noite esfregando esse chão – defendeu-se Bellatrix.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo, mas de certa forma concordava com ela.

Com um movimento da varinha, limpou o chão e as paredes, que pareceram ficar menos assustadoras agora. Em seguida, abriu o armário – que por sinal estava ao lado de Bellatrix – e de lá saltaram sapos, aranhas, baratas e morcegos. A garota deu um berro e pulou da mesa, correndo para Sirius.

Quando ele finalmente havia eliminado todos os animais, Bellatrix deu-lhe um soco no olho, soltando todos os palavrões que conseguia se lembrar depois do susto.

- FICOU LOUCO, EH?!?! – berrou ela.

- Era só brincadeirinha – e como resposta ele recebeu outro soco, dessa vez no outro olho. Com certeza amanheceria com os dois olhos inchados e roxos. Tinha que pensar numa desculpa convincente, pois jamais diria aos amigos que fora nocauteado duas vezes numa única noite pela prima sonserina!

- Aprenda a respeitar uma dama! – disse ela.

- Não estou vendo nenhuma dama nessa torre! – retrucou Sirius novamente, e Bellatrix voltou-se para ele, mais que irada. Ela bufou e aproximou-se perigosamente dele.

- _Repita_ – disse ela, ofegante. – _Repita isso e será um homem morto._

Pelo olhar de Bellatrix, Sirius não duvidava nada disso. Ele deu um passo atrás.

- Calma... – murmurou ele. – Não precisa levar tão a sério...

- O que eu não preciso – grunhiu ela. – É aturar um traidor como você! Você é tão repugnante...você e seus amigos sem educação...nem sei como aceitaram gente desse nível em Hogwarts! – Bellatrix começava a provocar seriamente Sirius, que agora estava se descontrolando. – E aquela sangue-ruim...como é mesmo o nome dela? Lily Evans? Não é o seu amiguinho Potter que está gostando dela? Ele se rebaixou a esse nível...de gostar de uma sangue-ruim! Sinto náuseas só de pensar nisso! – exclamou Bellatrix, inclinando-se para Sirius.

- Cale-se! – exclamou ele. – Limpe a boca antes de falar dos meus amigos!

Bellatrix gargalhou.

- Você que limpe a boca ao falar com gente de nível como eu... – sibilou ela. – Você tinha tudo, Sirius, para ser um homem brilhante e digno, mas fez questão de bancar o rebelde e ir contra os princípios da família!

- Fui contra o absurdo da família! – defendeu-se Sirius. – É horrendo ver como vocês se referem a seres humanos! Sim, você sabe não é? Os trouxas e nascidos trouxas são tão humanos quanto você e eu! É a coisa mais medieval do mundo essa estória de caça aos trouxas!

- Não tenho nada contra trouxas – retrucou Bellatrix. – Mas que eles não se aproximem de meu mundo e o poluam com o sangue sujo deles!

- Está vendo, é _disso_ que estou falando. – disse Sirius. – Essa mania de sangue...não há a menor diferença!

- Claro que há! – retrucou Bellatrix. – Eles são imundos...E agora você também é!

- Não sou não! – devolveu Sirius. – Eu, você ou Lily Evans somos tão iguais quanto tia Electra ou tia Araminta!

- Não diga bobagens – falou a garota, rindo cinicamente e sentando-se novamente em cima da mesa do professor. Sirius seguiu-a até lá e postou-se a sua frente. – Eu _nunca_ seria igual a essa sangue-ruim nojenta...

- É, você nunca seria igual – comentou ele. – Você é nojenta e grosseira demais para ser parecida com a Evans...

Bellatrix deu um salto da mesa, avançando para Sirius, que deu passos para trás e acabou tropeçando no balde que estava no meio do caminho. Levado pelo impulso, o rapaz segurou-se na prima a sua frente, e acabou levando-a junto ao chão.

Se Bellatrix não tivesse se apoiado com as mãos antes de cair totalmente, ela estaria, literalmente, cara-a-cara com o primo odiado.

- Você e seus amigos são nojentos – ela ainda teve tempo de bufar. Inesperadamente, Sirius levantou-se e girou segurando a prima com as mãos, fazendo-a ficar embaixo de si. – O que pensa que está fazendo, Sirius Black??!? – urrou a garota, tentando se soltar.

O rapaz prendeu os quadris da prima entre as pernas, dificultando ainda mais os movimentos de Bellatrix. Ele segurava em seus pulsos, evitando socos da garota.

Sirius pegou a mão direita de Bellatrix e colocou em seu coração, que estava acelerado. Então colocou a própria mão sobre o coração da prima, que também batia loucamente. Ambos estavam ofegantes. Ela olhou-o, raivosa e confusa.

- O que está sentindo? – perguntou ele.

- Seu coração, idiota – respondeu bruscamente a garota.

- Eu também sinto seu coração. – disse ele.

Nisso, Sirius já havia largado o pulso esquerdo de Bellatrix, e ela apoiou-se no chão com o cotovelo esquerdo. O rapaz pegou a mão da prima que estava em seu coração e colocou no dela própria, colocando por sua vez a sua mão sobre a dela.

- O que está sentindo agora?

- Meu coração – a voz de Bellatrix não passava de um sussurro.

- Corações exatamente iguais – murmurou ele. – O que há de diferente?

Bellatrix soltou a mão direita do aperto do primo, e se apoio nos dois cotovelos, deixando seu tórax semi-erguido. Os rostos dos dois estavam próximos agora. Perigosamente próximos.

Foi Sirius que tomou a iniciativa e avançou na prima, colando seus lábios aos dela. A garota não pareceu surpresa, e deixou-se levar pelo beijo que era ardente, forte e desesperado. Sirius entrelaçou a cintura de Bellatrix, e esta passou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele. Puxava-o com urgência para perto de si, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Ela sentia a língua dele explorando cada canto de sua boca, buscando, tocando. Ambos sentiram um calor estranho no estômago ao se separarem tão bruscamente como quando se beijaram.

- Saia de cima de mim – disse ela, tentando soar grosseira. Estava ofegante e seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados.

Sirius obedeceu sem contrariar. Bellatrix levantou-se em seguida, recuperando o fôlego. Ambos não sabiam o que dizer ou fazer, e ficaram calados pelo que pareceram horas, sem se olharem nos olhos.

- Por que você faz isso comigo, Sirius? – murmurou Bellatrix, que havia se aproximado de uma das janelas e agora olhava para as estrelas no céu.

- Hã? – o rapaz não entendeu. Ele estava parado no meio da sala, sentado em uma das bancas.

- Por que você fica se insinuando para mim?

- _Eu_ fico me insinuando para _você?_ – exclamou ele. – É _você_ que fica me provocando, ora essas!

Bellatrix virou-se para ele bruscamente.

- _Eu?_ – falou ela, incrédula.

- Você sabe que me deixa louco quando faz aquele bico de "não-estou-nem-aí"; quando seus cabelos estão soltos e você fica o tempo todo colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha, quando você passa por mim com aquele perfume de almíscar... – enumerou ele. – E eu nunca vou me esquecer daquele verão na sua casa! O que tinha dado em você?!

Bellatrix então se lembrou das férias de dois anos atrás. Ela havia praticamente subido em cima de Sirius e se insinuado para ele. Ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, pensativa, nem se dando conta do movimento que acabara de fazer.

Meio surpresa, viu Sirius marchar para cima dela e encostá-la contra o parapeito da janela.

- Você está me provocando – disse ele. – Não faça isso de novo.

Ele parecia _realmente_ descontrolado, e Bellatrix começou a achar graça naquilo tudo. Saber que tinha Sirius Black na palma de suas mãos era maravilhoso, pensou ela. Imagine a cara das milhares de admiradoras de Sirius quando soubessem que ele comia na palma de sua mão!

Dessa vez foi proposital: ela passou a língua nos lábios, e viu satisfeita que Sirius seguia com os olhos cada movimento, como que hipnotizado.

Ela roçou seu corpo no dele.

- _Agora chega!_ – exclamou ele.

Ele agarrou a cintura de Bellatrix e a puxou para si, beijando-a loucamente. Ela sentiu-se inebriada com aquilo tudo, e num movimento desesperado segurou os cabelos dele quando Sirius beijou-lhe o pescoço: ali era seu ponto fraco, e ela tremeu de excitação.

Sirius, notando isso, sorriu marotamente e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ela parecia totalmente fora de si quando ele fazia isso. Ele subiu pelo pescoço dela, dando beijos estalados, até que chegou novamente a boca vermelha da prima, e beijou-a mais uma vez, com mais desejo e mais intensidade. Ela parecia enlouquecida, e largando os cabelos totalmente bagunçados de Sirius, desceu as mãos até o tórax definido do rapaz.

Ele vestia o _seu_ uniforme normal de Hogwarts: sem o manto negro da escola ou a gravata, tinha a blusa branca desabotoada no colarinho.

De maneira desesperada, enquanto se beijavam, Bellatrix puxou a blusa para fora das calças de Sirius, começando a desabotoar fervorosamente. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir totalmente a blusa do primo, ela delineou com seus dedos finos cada músculo do tórax dele, como se quisesse gravar aquilo em sua memória.

Sirius sentiu-se tremer ao toque dos finos dedos dela, e intensificou os beijos no pescoço. Então ele passou a delicadamente acariciar os seios de Bellatrix, que se sentiu quente ao toque.

Mas então eles ouviram um barulho vindo das escadas e, aturdidos, afastaram-se bruscamente. Bellatrix nem podia imaginar a reação de seus pais se descobrissem.

Sirius abotoou a camisa de qualquer jeito, pulando algumas casas e deixando tudo desalinhado. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando organizá-los. Bellatrix passou a mão nos lábios, como se quisesse tirar a vermelhidão deles. Ajeitou de qualquer jeito os cabelos e fechou a capa, escondendo o uniforme amarrotado.

O barulho cessou, e ambos viram um gato cinza entrar na torre. O bichano olhou-os sem muito interesse, e caminhou pelo lugar como se fosse o rei. Sentou-se numa janela e deitou-se, observando o casal com os olhos brilhando pelo efeito da luz.

Bellatrix e Sirius suspiraram, aliviados.

A garota cruzou os braços e seu rosto pálido voltou a ter aquela expressão apática de sempre. Sirius suspirou. Sabia que isso era um sinal para eles ignorarem o ocorrido.

Sentou-se numa mesa, ajeitou a blusa e observou, sem muito interesse, as estrelas lá fora. Sinceramente, achava que havia coisas mais interessantes para se ver naquela torre...

Os dois amanheceram encostados na parede, Bellatrix com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sirius que, apesar de ser mais novo, era bem mais alto que ela.

O sol entrava pelas janelas, e como os dois estavam bem embaixo de uma, acertou em cheio o rosto deles. A primeira a acordar foi Bellatrix, que rapidamente empertigou-se e se afastou.

Ela deu um cutucão grosseiro nas costelas do primo, que gemeu:

- Hey, oh, não... Já é de manhã? – lamentou-se ele.

- Levante-se. Filch deve estar vindo. – murmurou ela, no tom mais frio que conseguiu produzir após aquela noite.

Os dois agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aquilo tudo fosse muito insignificante. O que significava que era muito importante para ambos.

- Sirius? – chamou alguém.

O rapaz foi tirado de seus devaneios e olhou para Lupin, parado a sua frente.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, curioso.

- Hum, nada – esclareceu Sirius, empertigando-se na cadeira. O Salão Principal estava totalmente vazio agora. – O que você quer?

- Profª Sprout me mandou chamá-lo. A aula começou há trinta minutos, Sirius! – advertiu o amigo. – Vamos logo... Você já perdeu cinco pontos para Grifinória.

- Merda! – exclamou o rapaz, levantando-se e se dirigindo para a aula.

Algumas noites depois, o grande baile de formatura do sétimo ano começou. Em seu belo vestido preto e prata, Bellatrix parecia mais majestosa ainda. Os lábios estavam aveludados e vermelhos, e os longos cabelos negros presos graciosamente, deixando soltos alguns fios, que caíam com elegância no rosto pálido dela. Ao seu lado, Rodolphus sentia-se realmente um rei como acompanhante de uma mulher daquelas. Todos viam o ar superior que ele carregava.

Ao seu lado, Bellatrix não parecia menos orgulhosa de sua companhia. Era de conhecimento público a fortuna dos Lestrange, e se tudo saísse de acordo com o plano da Black, logo, logo ela faria parte dessa prestigiada família.

No Salão Principal, as mesas haviam sido afastadas, dando lugares a mesinhas menores, com impecáveis toalhas brancas e florzinhas no centro. Era uma comemoração especial, afinal não é todo dia que você se forma em Hogwarts.

Apenas os setimanistas, seus acompanhantes, os professores e os pais dos formandos tinham permissão de participar da festa. Os outros alunos haviam sido mandados para seus respectivos dormitórios e proibidos de sair, de maneira a não interromper a solene cerimônia de forma alguma.

Mas claro que essa regra não valia para Sirius Black. Ele estava acima das regras: afinal de contas, ele era ou não era um Maroto?

Junto com ele, os outros marotos também estavam embaixo da capa. Haviam dado uma escapada da torre da Grifinória, a fim de pegar algumas garrafas de firewhisky para a pequena festinha VIP deles. E a formatura era uma oportunidade e tanto para se conseguir firewhisky!

Rabicho, transfigurando-se em um rato cinzento, estava em algum lugar perto da mesa de banquete, observando em que ponto da extensa mesa estavam as garrafas fechadas.

Após algum tempo de espionagem, ele voltou correndo para os amigos, que estavam escondidos atrás de uma grossa cortina azul marinho que pendia do teto.

- E então? – murmurou Tiago, ansioso.

- Ali, perto de onde estão os diretores da Sonserina e da Corvinal. – notificou o louro, apontando para um extremo do grande salão.

- Então vamos logo com isso! Quem vai? – perguntou Remus. Até mesmo ele estava ansioso pelas garrafas de firewhisky. Afinal, eles finalmente haviam se livrado dos N.O.M's, e todos mereciam umas garrafas daquelas, mesmo contrabandeadas, até mesmo ele, o correto Remus Lupin.

- Vão vocês dois – disse Sirius simplesmente, apontando para o próprio Remus e Tiago.

- Eu estou te estranhando, cara! – exclamou Tiago, olhando para o amigo, preocupado. – Você está calado, não está tão afim assim das garrafas de firewhisky e ainda por cima não quer nem se arriscar em zanzar pelo salão?!

- Só pode estar doente! – sentenciou Pedro sabiamente.

Remus concordou e, virando-se para Sirius, disse:

- Olha, cara, acho melhor você ir pegar as garrafas...Acho que um pouquinho de risco vai dispersas seja lá o que for que está te preocupando.

Sirius suspirou. Estava mais que preocupado...Alguma coisa insistia em latejar em seu peito, e aquilo o estava perturbando. Toda vez que olhava para a imagem da prima, não muito longe dele, dançando com Rodolphus Lestrange, sentia-se meio fraco, meio deprimido, meio com ódio...Uma mistura de sentimentos se apossava dele, e Sirius não conseguia nem mesmo ordená-los.

Baixando a cabeça, pôde ver o olhar preocupado dos amigos.

Num gesto meio que de consolo, Tiago lhe estendeu a capa da invisibilidade, que com sua cor prateada brilhava em suas mãos.

- Vá você sozinho. Isso vai te distrair...e traga quantas garrafas conseguir! – incentivou ele, sorrindo.

Meio a contra gosto, Sirius pegou a capa e enrolou-se nela, desaparecendo. É, talvez Tiago, Remus e Pedro tivessem mesmo razão...Já se sentia bem melhor embaixo da capa.

Atravessou o salão rapidamente, desviando com habilidade dos transeuntes e dos dançarinos. Agora ele atravessava a pista de dança, que era guiada por uma orquestra de fantasmas que tocavam uma melodia lenta, romântica, meio deprimida...

Falava de despedidas, de vozes mudas que gritavam, de pessoas invisíveis que nós insistíamos em enxergar...De amores que fugiam, que se perdiam por causa de diferenças...Por causa de lados opostos...

Sirius não se dera conta, mas parara no meio do Salão Principal, na pista de dança, ouvindo a música tocar. E ele também não se dera conta de que uns três pares já haviam esbarrado nele. Quando o quarto par estava em linha de colisão, o rapaz finalmente acordou de seus devaneios e desviou bem a tempo, mas ao virar-se para o outro lado, deu de cara com Bellatrix e Rodolphus dançando placidamente na pista, indiferentes a sua presença.

Sirius teve vontade de colocar o pé na frente de Rodolphus, mas achou aquela atitude um tanto infantil, e por isso apenas observou-os rodopiar pela pista.

Uns dois casais ficaram na sua frente, e Sirius desviou deles, a fim de observar a dança da prima e de Rodolphus. Não sabia por quê, mas não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquele casal.

Viu quando, repentinamente, Bellatrix desgrudou-se de Rodolphus e pediu para parar. Sirius não podia ouvi-los, mas percebeu tudo pelo aceno negativo que a mulher fizera com a cabeça. Obediente, Rodolphus saiu da pista. Bellatrix continuou parada onde estava, observando os outros casais dançarem. A mulher parecia preocupada...talvez estivesse nervosa com a formatura...talvez estivesse nervosa com esse repentino noivado que ela havia arranjado para colocar as mãos no dinheiro Lestrange. Sirius não sabia o que era, só sabia que ela estava preocupada.

Ele aproximou-se dela com cautela.

Gostaria de sussurrar-lhe alguma coisa no ouvido, gostaria de dizer que estava ali, ao lado dela, para dar-lhe força...Gostaria de poder tirar a capa e segurar a mão da prima...Gostaria de poder beijá-la novamente. Só mais uma vez...

Atrevidamente, ele avançou até ela e inclinou-se em sua direção, ficando com seu rosto a altura do de Bellatrix. Então, num impulso, Sirius encostou seus lábios nos dela. Bellatrix pareceu confusa no início, olhando através dele, tentando entender. Mas essa reação não durou mais do que alguns segundos, pois então ela fechou os olhos e retribuiu o rápido tocar de lábios. Era um beijo quente, solitário e de amor, a atração física momentaneamente esquecida para dar lugar àquele sentimento que Sirius temia nunca mais sentir, aquele sentimento que o estava fazendo perder a cabeça. E eles ficaram ali, parados durante alguns segundos fugazes, e quando seus lábios se separaram, Sirius sabia que não se encontrariam nunca mais.

Bellatrix abriu os olhos novamente, e murmurou, fitando Sirius como se i _realmente /i _pudesse ver além da capa.

"Eu sei que é você, Sirius."

Sabe, às vezes ela podia ser assustadora, pensou ele.

Mas ele sorriu. Era só o que queria.


	5. Considerações Finais

**DEVANEIOS**

Muitos anos depois, já longe de Hogwarts, Sirius lembraria daquilo com certa amargura, pois então ele saberia que, mesmo que ele quisesse mais do que um simples beijinho roubado, não poderia ter. Não era mais _só o que ele queria ter_, era _só o que ele poderia ter,_ não importava o que ele fizesse.

Suspiraria, e tentaria desviar seus pensamentos para o sobrinho.

Já Bellatrix, suspiraria primeiro e então pensaria que, talvez, Sirius Black tivesse sido o único homem que ela realmente amara, e que aquele beijo fora como um pedido para ela abandonar Rodolphus...Um pedido que ela recusara. Um pedido que não seria feito novamente.

Talvez, por ironia do destino, um dia eles se encontrassem novamente, mas numa situação totalmente diferente... E não haveria mais beijinhos, desejos ou qualquer outra coisa. Talvez até eles tivessem que se matar naquele futuro encontro. Mas, no fundo, Bellatrix gostaria que esse futuro nunca chegasse.

Antes viver sem Sirius Black do que viver sabendo que matara Sirius Black.

Mas ela jamais faria isso. Jamais.

**Fim.**


End file.
